The present invention relates to inserts for swimwear and in particular to inserts for boxer-type bathing suits.
For a variety of reasons, most water skiers prefer to wear loose-fitting, boxer-type bathing suits instead of short, form-fitting suits. Even so, these water skiers have in the past experienced a discomforting phenomenon.
At the beginning of a ski run as a skier comes out of the water, water pressure resisting his forward momentum tends to cause the legs of a loose-fitting, boxer-type suit to ride up. Usually, the bottom edges of the suit are forced up to points near the junctures of the wearer's torso and thighs. In as much as the suit is wet, its legs tend to remain bunched up proximate the natural creases between the wearer's torso and his thighs even after he has assumed a normal skiing position.
When this situation arises, most skiers feel themselves compelled, either due to discomfort or for other reasons, to pull down the front of each leg of the suit. This activity, however, necessitates the skier's releasing his grasp, alternately with one hand and then with the other, on the bar of the rope by which he is being towed. Such maneuvers are troublesome even for expert skiers. For beginners and less than expert skiers, adjusting the legs of one's bathing suit can mean losing one's balance. Despite the risk of falling, skiers at all levels of ability still seem compelled to make these adjustments.
Even for a non-skier, the legs of a loose-fitting, boxer-type bathing suit may ride up during such routine acts as sitting.